Parental Mode
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Jade, Beck and their three year old son Paint a nursery.


A/N: hey there! My first ever Bade. Only started to watch victorious! So I apologise in advance if they are OOC! Enjoy...:D

Disclaimer: you know the answer, I know the answer, don't make me say it!

3 3 3

Beck Oliver let out a heavy sigh as he entered his house, closing the front door tightly. He ran his fingers through his hair, closing his eyes tight, thinking over the many different ways he could approach telling his unconventional wife that tomorrow was his and Demi's kissing scene.

He followed the musical stylings of_ Daughtry_ down to the back of the hall and into a room that was currently being painted Yellow by his wife and three year old son. His wife had her hair messily perched on top of her head and was wearing one of his old band shirts, which was slightly too small for her at the moment, too protect her from the paint. She turned to her side were her three year old stood, grinning at him slightly, before dabbing a blob of yellow paint on the tip of his nose, giggling when he giggled.

"Now Bade, now that the room is painted yellow, which do you think is better, black or yellow?" she asked her son.

"Hmm, Black!" he announced, causing Beck to roll his eyes.

"Correct! Hi 5!" Jade held up her hand for the little man to slap.

"Jade, seriously, give over!" groaned Beck, from where he leaned against the frame of the door.

"Beck, seriously, stop telling me what to do!" Jade mocked in a mono tone.

"Why thank you for asking Honey, I did have a great day at work," replied Becks sarcastically.

"You're welcome," quipped Jade, returning to her painting. Beck sighed, rolling his eyes, shrugging off his jacket, kissing his wife on the cheek before kneeling down beside his son helping him to lengthen the strokes with his paintbrush. Jade smiled softly to her self, wiped it off as soon as she Beck looked in her direction.

3 3 3

"How'd you manage to get paint in your hair?" Laughed Beck, ruffling his son's growing brunette locks. Jade immediately glanced up from where she was painting the bottom of the wall.

"Stay away from the paint now, huh buddy?" She asked him. "So, I told Cat that you shouldn't dye your hair when you're pregnant because it's not good for the baby and she totally freaked the freak out, it was the funniest thing I've seen since the rose Tori got for Valentines Day died" Beck laughed along with his wife.

"Why? Because she's afraid of her roots showing?" he asked

"No, because she's already dyed her hair," Jade laughed even harder if that was possible, "How do you know the term roots?" demanded Jade, who had abruptly stopped laughing. Beck rolled his eyes, ignoring her question.

"You did tell her that there's nothing proven and you dye you're hair, right Jade?" he asked pointing towards her swollen stomach. "And you have to be _actually _pregnant,"

"Nope," replied Jade after pretending to think about it for a while. "Bade! I swear to god, if you don't step away from the paint right now, I'll show you a whole new use for it!" threatened Jade, as Bade started to slop around the paint. Bade glanced up at his daddy, tears brimming his eyes and as usual Beck's heart melted...the same way his Mother caused his heart to melt.

"Hey, hey, little dude, don't cry, Just set down the paint," Beck talked soothingly to his son, coming up behind him, and removing the paint brush out of his hand. "Jade! You don't have to be so aggressive, he's only three!" reprimanded Beck, the only person _brave_ enough, _stupid_ enough, to challenge his wife.

"So! He has to toughen up at some stage right!" Jade asked, unfazed by Beck scolding.

"Yes Jade, but..." sighed Beck, trailing off when he received one of _the Jade_ glares. He lifted up his son from were he was sitting on the carpeted floor, before trying to reason with Jade again, "Okay babe, I get it, but just be a bit easier on him, please, for me!"

"What, you think you can give me that..._look_, say those things and I'll automatically do it! I'm not owned by you!" she snapped, before mumbling under her breath, "I'm not Tori,"

"Oh for crying out loud Jade! That was what? Fifteen years ago!" roared Beck.

"What? Are you denying that you are objectifying me?" she demanded, arching her dark, defined, eyebrow at him.

"What? I don't even know what that is!" cried out Beck, readjusting Bade to his side. "Whatever...I'm taking Bade to the coming or not?"

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you!" murmured Jade, as she returned to painting.

"Yes, that's why I asked you...I...you know what forget it, bye!" Beck stammered confused, before walking towards the door.

"Don't walk away from me," Seethed Jade, dumping her paint brush angrily into the paint pot and running after her husband. Beck sighed, stopping short of opening the door.

"You need to Chill. I need to chill. Bade needs to chill," he started, holding his hand up towards Jade when she went to argue. "You gonna chill?"

Jade turned her head away from her husband, crossing her arms across her chest and grinding her teeth together.

"Jade," Beck starts, Jade still ignored him, "Okay, see ya!" he exclaimed turning and leaving the house, jogging down the steps leaving the door open.

"Arg!" Jade growled in frustration, "Okay! Okay! Wait!" she moaned, running after Beck down the steps, holding her bump protectively.

"Yes," Beck asked, smirking before turning expectantly towards Jade.

"ponf'pon**sorry**ano'po" mumbled Jade, glancing around to make sure no one had heard her.

"Sorry Jade didn't quiet hear that, Bade did you hear what momma said?" Beck asked bouncing Bade gently.

"Nopes," giggled Bade.

"I'm sorry, I'm chilling! Geez, drama king much?" Jade rolled her eyes, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Good, now apologise to Bade!" said Beck satisfied.

"Aww, come on!" cried out Jade.

"Jade!" demanded Beck, causing Jade to roll her eyes.

"Come to momma," cooed Jade, holding her arms out to Bade, lifting him out of his daddy's arms. "I'm sorry, but you can be so annoying someti..." she trailed of as Beck give her a warning gaze, "I'm sorry, you just have to listen to momma when she says no, got it?" she asked him, Bade nodded softly, "Good boy" she grinned kissing his for head.

"Good! You may kiss me now!" Beck grinned leaning down as Jade retreated away.

"What! I need your permission now?" she asked in offense.

"You're making a scene," Beck mumbled in embarrassment, stuffing his hands in his pockets, turning to walk further down the side walk.

"Oh! So now you're gona leave your pregnant wife and child in the street! Nice! Real nice Beck!" She roared after her husband.

"Oh for fu..." he started, turning around walking back to his wife, grabbing her face and pulling her into a deep, intimate kiss. "Happy?" he demanded when he backed away.

"Hmm...not really!" she scrunched her nose up and shrugged.

"When are you ever?" he asked her.

"What? Are you telling me how I feel now?" she asked furrowing her eyebrows together. Beck groaned throwing his head back before kissing her once again.

"Love you Jade!" He exclaimed.

"Love you too," Jade whispered grinning, "Now, what is this I hear about you and the bitch having a kissing scene tomorrow?" she fumed.

"And Jades back!" grinned Beck pushing his forehead against Jade's.

3 3 3

_Review_, **please.**..maybe?


End file.
